Tetris
Tetris is a puzzle video game released on a variety of consoles. It's spawned a multitude of variations and semi-sequels, or rather remakes and has been deemed the most popular puzzle video game of all time. The original game was developed by game designer Alexey Pajitnov in 1985 while living in Moscow. The name Tetris is derived from the Russian word for "four". The game was initially released on multiple consoles though gained much of its popularity when it was ported to the Game Boy. When playing the game, tetromoinoes of different shapes and colors will fall from above and will drop to the bottom. The objective is to construct a horizontal line without any gaps, thus depleting that line and earning you points. Once you reach a certain level, the blocks will fall faster and will become harder to manipulate. Interestingly, if you were to divide the block into four pieces, each of the sets would be identical. This is demonstrated in many of the game's variations where there are four separate blocks in each tetromoinoes. Due to rights disputes between Nintendo and Elorg, the original games for the Game Boy and NES cannot be re-released. Gameplay The gameplay of Tetris involves seven different shaped and colored blocks that fall from the top of the board. Below. As they fall, you are asked not to leave any gaps so that you are able to clear the lines. You're able to clear a line once one, horizontal line is filled with blocks, which will cause it to disappear. The primary objective is to not allow the blocks to raise above the board, which will result in a game over. The blocks included in the game include I, J, L, O, S, T, and Z. The only block that is capable of ridding of four full lines is the I block, though in the original title only I, J, and L could deplete three (though this has been altered in recent games where you're capable of turning the blocks in such a fashion where they'll fit into an empty place to clear the three lines). The colors of the blocks change with each new variation. When the blocks are falling, you're allowed to turn it so that it can fit in a particular place. However, while you do this the block itself will continue to fall down. In some versions of the game, you're allowed to keep spinning the block even if it happens to be touching another block, though this will usually only last for a short time if playing in multiplayer mode (for example, in Tetris DS you'll only be allowed to do this for a few spins until it connects). Some critics have said that it breaks the game, seeing as when you're playing on the hardest level you can continue to spin the block until you find the perfect place for it. To make a block fall faster, you're allowed to press down on the d-pad, though to make it immediately connect with a piece below, you just have to press up on it. In some games, a ghost of the block will be shown below to show the player where it's falling, though this option can usually be turned off for the more advanced players who wish for a greater challenge. The main goal of the game is to get a high score. There is no way to beat Tetris, as in the end you'll ultimately lose. The more lines to clear, the higher the score you'll get. Getting a Tetris (clearing four lines) will earn you the most points, though performing special moves such as T-Spins will also give you a hefty amount of points as well. The scoring system changes slightly with each new game released. The Blocks The blocks have become a popular among most gamers. The L block itself managed to win Gamefaq's 2007 character battle. Each of the seven blocks are present in every Tetris game, though the colors of them change slightly. The tactics of each block usually remain with each new game, with new twists (such as the T-Spin) being added in later games. Music All music tracks are based on popular Russian songs. *Game Boy Type A- the most recognizable track, widely known as the Tetris Theme. *NES Type A- a track based on Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy from the Nutcracker Ballet Reception The game was phenomenally successful, and has spawned numerous variants on multiple consoles. Tournaments have even been established. Trivia *In the NES version, a secret ending will feature Donkey Kong, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Pit, Bowser, Link, and Samus. Releases Tetris has many incarnations over nearly every Nintendo console. Nintendo Entertainment System *Tetris (Nintendo) (1989) *Tetris (Tengen) (1989) *Tetris 2 (1993) Game Boy *Tetris (1989) *Tetris 2 (1993) *Tetris Blast (1996) *Tetris Attack (1996) *Tetris Plus (1997) Super Famicom *Super Tetris 2 & Bombliss (1992) *Tetris Battle Gaiden (1993) *Super Tetris 3 & Sparkliss, Magicaliss, Familiss (1994) *Super Tetris 2 & Bombliss (Satellaview) (1995) *Panel de Pon (1995) Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Tetris 2 (1994) *Tetris & Dr. Mario (1994) *Tetris Attack (1996) Virtual Boy *V-Tetris (1995) *3D Tetris (1996) Nintendo 64 *Tetrisphere (1997) *Tetris 64 (1998) *The New Tetris (1999) *Magical Tetris Challenge (1999) *Pokemon Puzzle League (2000) Game Boy Color *Tetris DX (1998) *Magical Tetris Challenge (2000) *Pokemon Puzzle Challenge (2000) Game Boy Advance *Tetris Worlds (2002) *Dr. Mario/Puzzle League (2005) GameCube *Tetris Worlds (2002) *Nintendo Puzzle Collection (2003) Nintendo DS *Tetris DS (2006) *Planet Puzzle League (2007) DSiWare *Puzzle League Express (2009) Wii WiiWare *Tetris Party (2008) Clones/Spinoffs Many clones and spinoffs of the game were made either by Alexey himself or other compnies. Nintendo Entertainment System *Hatris Game Boy *Hatris *Wordtris *Pac-Attack Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Wordtris *Pac-Attack Other appearances *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - In this Wii title, the music for game A and B were featured and would be played on the Luigi's Mansion stage. Category: Major Nintendo games Category: Game Boy games Category: Nintendo Entertainment System games